Don't give up
by Karketta
Summary: So..This is my first fanfic so please bare with me here, I've never used this site but im always told to post my stories since they come out well. normally… But its been a long time since. I'll mostly be doing Homestuck. Enjoy ! Also.. uh.. e-e; not sure how to tag.. so... yeah. I'm trying DX Smut later once i get a hang of this site DX I DONT OWN HOMESTUCK ;-; JUST SAYIN..
1. Chapter 1

**Eridan POV.  
**

Your name is Eridan Ampora, and you're wondering just what exactly to do with yourself. Sitting alone in your room, you look at the walls that were recently repainted white and covered in posters and photos you've taken. You no longer live in the sea but on land, after the game having calmed down from your rage of land-dwellers and taken into having a hive on the soft earth. With the game over and everyone back to normal.. Or rather, as normal as can be with the memories held on them. You sigh and look around the room before getting up and remaking your bed, hating that there were wrinkles from where you sat. Looking around your tidy room, you smile slightly to yourself and glad you got out of the lame mess and piles of everything stacked everywhere. You traded out your cape and wand, no longer in that sort of phase. You're not a child anymore, and can be concidered an adult now at the age of 9 sweeps. You shove your hands into your royal purple jeans pockets and sigh. Walking out of your room, you notice it's too quiet and as you walk around the hive, you realize your brother.. Well. Rather. "Ancestor" isnt home. You started referring to him as your brother from the human terms when he, along with the other ancestors, stayed. Cronas was probably out with Meenah again, just that thought made you shudder. You loved Fef to death, but her sister was another story of her own. You didn't care for the maiden modtly because she seemed more like a male than a female herself and frankly scared you half to death. Walking out of the hive, you decide to walk to the water and sit. This wasn't like alternia, where it was dark for days on end and the sun burned too bright. It was more like a different version of earth in a way, a different world that was made during the game where the trolls seemed to make home and prefer, though they werent sure if they even won the game or meerly completed it. Maybe both? Shaking your head, you hear the soft clicking before a buzz and the vibration against your leg where your phone buzzed. Another weird human object that they received, many of the humans technologies stayed with them since the pissblood managed to figure out how they worked, teaching the blue bloods to create them and make new ones for the trolls as wanted. It was trollian, and you had an open window now with someone trying to contact you.

cuttlefishCuller [CC] began trolling caligulasAquarium [CA]

CC: -ERIDAN  
CC: You would not B-ELI-EV-E w)(at I just )(eard!  
CA: wwhat are you talking about fef  
CA: wwhat did you hear?  
CC: Well I was glubbing with Aradia and w)(en we were talking, she broug)(t up t)(at Sollux )(ad came out )(e was bi!  
CA: …

caligulasAquarium [CA] ceased trolling cuttlefishCuller [CC]

CC: Glub

Looking at the screen, you just kinda sit there, a bit shocked by that. It wasn't really a big deal, what with the different terms with everyone now in more human terms but you knew what bi meant. Swallowing, you shut the phone. After all the times you and the pissblood fought, you did it more for than just the jealousy from Feferi. Over the time, you started to care about the lowblood who almost stole the girl you loved from you, but after Feferi became Queen ruling beside her sister, she refused any matesprites. You decide to head back into your hive and into your room before moving back onto your bed and laying down, fully clothed and over the blankets before nodding off, your mind racing and thinking far too much to even think about doing much of anything else, not that anyone else had been on besides fef and you just couldn't seem to speak to her right now without sending more than a few periods as a reply, your thinkpan just not working.


	2. Gathering

Waking up after a few hours, Eridan groaned and looked around his room. He couldn't remember quite when he had fallen asleep but he did know that the clock on his desk was flashing a time he couldn't quite believe. It was 4 am; he slept through the rest of the evening. He looked to what had woken him originally, the buzzing of his phone again. Sliding it open, his trollian had messages from 3 trolls. Since when was he even popular enough to get more than just Feferi to talk to him? He clicked on one and it was just one Feferi sent after he left with just a random Glub.

carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling caligulasAquarium [CA]

CG: HEY

CG: FISHBREATH ANSWER!

CG: ITS NOT EVEN 6 YET, YOU CAN'T POSSIBLY BE ASLEEP.

CG: OKAY FUCKER, SINCE YOU WON'T FUCKING ANSWER ME, WE'RE ALL GETTING TOGETHER AT FEFERI'S PLACE FOR SOME SORT OF GATHERING OR THING WITH EVERYONE. APPARENTLY SOME SORT OF PARTY WE ALL SHOULD HAVE HAD FOREVER AGO BUT WHO GIVES A DAMN. WE'RE ALL BEING DRAGGED TO GO.

CG: I BETTER FUCKING SEE YOU THERE FUCKFACE, I DON'T WANT TO BE THERE EITHER.

carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling caligulasAquarium [CA]

Eridan just kinda looked at the messages from the mutant blood a moment before shrugging. There wasn't a time set in there, so maybe he could just get away with not knowing when. That was before he opened the last message box.

twinArmageddons [TA] began trolling caligulasAquarium [CA]

TA: hey. ED.

TA: you there?

TA: gue22 KK told you about the party, riight?

TA: He keep2 forgettiing to tell the tiime.

TA: Be there by noon.

TA: FF 2aiid to be there or 2he'd 2pear you like a fii2h.

twinArmageddons [TA] ceased trolling caligulasAquarium [CA]

Eridan groaned. So much for that attempt, stupid pissblood. Although, he couldn't help but feel a slight swell in his chest, he didn't think of it till no but he was sort of glad he had to go now. Looking around his room, he looked at his clock again and decided he slept far long enough so he got up and remade his bed before stripping his shirt off. Undoing his pants, Eridan slipped them off along with the rest of his clothes before setting them in the hamper to be washed later. Removing his glasses, he felt his way into the bathroom before turning on the hot water and snagging a towel from the cabinet. After the water was warm enough to his liking, he stepped in, glad to finally be in the water for a moment and clean.

With hands shoved into his hoodie pockets, Eridan sat slouched on the couch in the entertainment block of his hive, his eyes glancing to the clock a moment before sighing. It was 10 am now, but he didn't know what to do to pass his time. His hive was rather boring, he wasn't too into games and his camera needed to be repaired before he could go back into the photographing he got into. Grabbing his portable husktop, flipping it open and scrolling through to his favorite fanfiction site, Eridan decided to waist some time with the few he followed. There had been an update and he was fangirling inside for it. It was long, along with slight stops where the character had flashbacks that were almost as long as the normal story.

Before Eridan even noticed, he just finished the story and it was already 11. He got up, shut off the husktop and closed it before returning back to its home and dusting off. Eridan grabbed his phone and his headphones before he left the house and began to walk to Feferi's place. His hands were shoved in his pockets as he walked, his headphones in and blaring some sort of techno music that John the human had gotten him into. Skrillex it was called? Or something along those lines, Eridan didn't care, the beats and different sounds calmed him and made him relax more than anything else weirdly enough. The walk was short before he arrived at another hive, the fuchsia hive, or rather castle, was larger than Eridans own estate but that was more so because Feferi was queen now. He looked to his phone, having been early by about 20 minutes. As he walked into the hive, a few lowbloods were there, those he's never seen or met before but they seemed friendly enough. There was a jade blood, the blood color only known since the young male was bleeding from his arm and dabbing at the wound slightly, the other jade blood he knew right away however, as Kanaya Maryam.

"Hey. Uh, Kanaya right? W-who's this?" Eridan asked a bit curiously, since it was odd to see other trolls now that weren't from the game and he wondered a moment if Kanaya had actually gotten the mother grub to hatch and renew the trolls population. Kanaya looked up at Eridan and her eyes went a bit wide before her face flushed.

"Oh. Hello Eridan. It's A Pleasure To See You Again. This, However, Is Someone That Equius and Horuss Helped Me And Jade…Well….Create. We Managed To Get The Genes Correct Along With The Correct Functions Of A More Robotic But Natural Body." Kanaya spoke, the way her voice went has never changed and Eridan couldn't help but smile at it. He was however a bit shocked by her words and he nodded, like he understood so he looked back to the boy, he didn't seem much older than 8 sweeps old, but he couldn't be, so when Kanaya seen the confusion on his face, she continued.

"We Originally Wanted To Make Them Adults Like Us, But Then We Thought About It And After A Bit More Tweaking And The Correct Measurements Along With More Genetic Work, We Managed To Create So That Way These New Additions Would Be Able To Grow, However, Only When They Wish. He's Really Only A Sweep Old, However He Wanted To Be Older But Younger Than Us And He Aged Himself To This Age, About 7 And A Half Sweeps Now Is His Estimated Age." Kanaya went on and Eridan nodded again before he yawned and smiled to her, still barely waking up.

"W-well, that's kind of a good thing then, right? I mean, it's kind of cool though since he can bleed and all." Eridan replied slightly and Kanaya just smiled and nodded in return. The young male troll looked up at Eridan and there was one difference to tell this was not like a normal troll, the young creations eyes were not like his fellow jade bloods soft jade colored eyes, his eyes were steel silver. The hairs on Eridans arms rose slightly and he nodded to them both, before he walked ahead and noticing there were a few other like him, it seemed one with each of the other trolls and getting explained to everyone before one voice rang clear to the left.

"HEY FISHBREATH YOU ACTUALLY CAME. I SEEN YOU TALKING TO KANAYA I TAKE IT YOU FINALLY FUCKING REALIZED WHAT THIS REALLY IS HUH? THIS ISNT JUST A PARTY, THERES MUCH WE NEED TO FIND OUT ABOUT ALL THESE NEW TROLLS, AND A RESPONSIBILITY WE ALL HAVE TO TAKE PART IN. GO FIND SOLLUX AND FEFERI, THERES SOMETHING BOTH OF THEM NEED TO EXPLAIN TO YOU, THEY WOULDN'T TELL ME IN FULL." Karkat said, his voice still rose like he was shouting all the time and it wasn't like Eridan wasn't used to it by now, it's just been a long time since he last heard it. With a slight groan, Eridan made his way over to his lost love and someone he used to hate, his headphones now hanging loosely around his neck.


	3. Brair pagan

Enter Brair Pagan.

Eridan was walking around, really in no rush to find the two people he could last without seeing anytime soon. He came across Aradia and another female troll with the same steely eyes. Only, this girl seemed a lot like Aradia except without the nicer appearance. This young troll stood barely an inch shorter than Eridan himself, being at 6ft 4 inches inself, he was a bit stunned by the height she bore.

The young lowblood looked up a moment and a smirk played across her face in something of a sly gesture but it fit on her stern features. The female wore a black tanktop that barely covered anything on her upper body but the sign on the front was that of an Aries, same as Aradia's. With her hands on her hips, she seemed to be chewing on something, his eyes traveling up to her face again to notice that her hair was rather short in a slight bob with the bangs parted down the middle only to be brightened by the bright red in the front bangs, causing her large ram horns to only be more pronounced than before. She snickered a bit having caught his gaze on her, she broke away from Aradia and walked up to him. Hearing the clopping against the ground, his eyes shifted to the floor and noticed she had on camo military pants along with black military boots, having recognized the attire from what the humans used to refer to. His brow set in a bit of curiosity in the young lowblood before he realized she was now standing before him, her hands on her hips again and her hips cocked.

"Who are ya?" She asked, still slightly smacking her lips with the gum she was chewing in her mouth. The females eyes shifted over Eridan and she rolled her eyes a bit since he was sort of lanky but his arms. Those ARMS. They seemed toned under the grey flesh and she noticed the gills, taking a guess he was one of the aquatic higher bloods like the queen.

"Uh.. Hi. I'm Eridan. Eridan Ampora. And you are?" Eridan replied, a bit hesitant, he didn't know how to talk to this lowblood who seemed more than willing to snap him in half it seemed.

"Ah" That made sense now, no wonder he seemed to walk all high and full of himself but that only intrigued her more. "One of the higher bloods, eh? What's the royal doin' down here and not up by the queen?" The female continued before blinking a moment and chuckled slightly. "Also. Names Brair Pagan." She stated slightly and nodded her head to him.

"Uh.. I see. Nice to meet you, Brair. And I was just going to look for them to be honest.. Uh.. Nice meeting you." Eridan muttered before quickly moving around her and continuing his way to find the others, shuddering slightly. He was hoping never to see the Brair girl again.

Brair shrugged and made her way back over to Aradia who chastised her lightly. Eridan shuddered again and sighed before he spotted the bright fuchsia ahead of him and he sprinted into a light job, only to slam into another body coming from the right of him and both toppled to the floor. What was with everyone today?! He though and groaned before he opened his eyes and suddenly came face to face with a small girl with those steel eyes again only her's had a soft red brim along the outer iris. She stood up and Eridan only groaned again louder when he heard the voice.

"WATCH WHERE THE FUCK YOU'RE GOING, YOU DAMN FISH! NEXT TIME I'LL SNAP YOUR TWIGGY LITTLE NECK!" The voice rang like a bell but shouted. The words were threatening but the voice was soft, almost making her threat useless. He didn't need an explanation to know who's genetics that one had before he was half pulled to his feet by the only other royal blood under him. The juggalo smiled to Eridan before walking away after helping him up, Eridans confused eyes following him before shrugging it off. He made his way over to Feferi and her and Sollux seemed lost in a deep discussion. Thinking he could sneak away, he was about to turn before the damn pissblood's eyes caught him and Feferi turned too.

"Eridan! There you are! Where the glub were you? We've been _hooking_ everywhere for you!" Feferi exclaimed. She swung her arms around him for a quick hug before stepping back and looked to Sollux.

"Hey fithhfathe. Thee you lotht the cape huh?" Sollux snickered and looked over the seadweller, noting how he's grown and he couldn't help but chuckle. Walking closer to Eridan, Sollux moved his hand over his own head and over Eridans, just about an inch above.

"Thill taller, fithhbreath." Sollux chuckled and Eridan couldn't help but groan again, waving his hand off but the moment the grey flesh connected, a shock ran through his hand and up his arm, making his body go stiff and ultimately fall to the floor before Eridan lost consciousness and the worl went black around him.

**Okay I'm sorry DX I know this kind of sucks, but the idea is kinda cool, and my friends really wanna be in it ;w; some dream smut in next chapter I promise DX and ya know, reviews would be awesome ;w; help me improve. Ya know? Thanks for reading!**


	4. Drizzle

While Eridan slept, his body was still zinging with the electricity coursing through his body, falling into unconsciousness, he began to dream..~

_It was cold outside, a light drizzle falling from the sky and covering the gently grass in a light sheen of water. Eridan was standing there in the middle of an open field near his hive and enjoying the soft droplets against his skin. Something, or rather, someone grabbed his hand and turned him around, the other troll looming a few inches over him before the next thing he knew they were tangled together on the soft green grass below them and the soft drops splashing against their skin. A new shock of electricity ran through Eridans body, only this wasn't one of pain but of bliss. The unknown trolls body outlined his own, a slight gasp escaping the highbloods lips when he felt something hot and slick against his neck, realizing that the other trolls mouth was moving along his neck with soft bites and gentle licks. The scene changed before them, suddenly back inside Eridans hive and against the bed, Eridan still unable to move from under the other troll but his body was only getting warmer with the soft buzzing of electricity through his veins. Suddenly their lips crashed together in a kiss of pure passion and desperation, the soft fumble of clothes and labored breathing with the whispers of their lips against one another's the only sound within the hive. Outside, the rain had picked up and beat against the house in a calming pitter patter. Soft grey skin met bare skin as well, their body tangled together in a mass of lust. Eridan moaned lightly as his neck was bit into again, harder than before and his hands were suddenly restricted above his head. He wondered idly where the bounds came from so suddenly but his train of through vanished as soon as their lips connected again. The royals bulge was already half unsheathed before the other trolls hand found the slick appendage. Eridans bulge responded immediately by wrapping around the others fingers and his hips bucked up into the trolls hand. His body was a wriggling mass of grey against the royal purple sheets. The other troll smirked before removing his hand and opening the others legs more, the other trolls lips at Eridans ear before he whispered the voice unmistakable._

"_Are you ready ED?" Sollux's voice rang in Eridans ear before another question came into his ears._

"_ED? You alright?" The voice sounded closer than before.. _

Eridan jolted awake with a gasp, his eyes flying wide as he looked around a moment and caught sight of Sollux hovering over him, his face concerned.

"The fuck just happened to me?" Eridan groaned his body still sore. Sollux sighed and stood up, stepping back a bit. "Its been hard for me to control my psonics recently sorry about that. The contact sent a shock through you. You'll be fine." Sollux muttered before turning to Feferi.

"Well then… Down to business! Eridan, I want you and Sollux to meet someone. She's _fin_tastic! Her name is Amora Camor. And she is both yours and Sollux's.. well. Genetics. Get along!" Feferi smirked and winked to Eridan before opening the other door behind her and shoving them both in to stumble before the young female troll who's voice ran out in a soft whisper.

"Welcome father.. Fathers."


	5. Enter Amora

Enter Amora Camor.

The female looked up at the two, a pair of clear round glasses on her face. Her eyes however weren't like the others. They were still a silvery color to them but with a hued hint of violet in her left eye and red in the other. She looked between her two parental figures or custodians though they weren't necessarily her lusi. She looked between them again, their expressions one of shock and seemed a bit confused. Eridan was the first to move, stepping forward to half kneel in front of the young girl. Her eyes followed him intently before she sighed and shook her head, the long black hair fell half in her face, the color of pitch midnight besides the violet bangs that half hid the right side of her face. Her horns were those like Eridans, curved like a z, only she had double the set. Long like his before a smaller pair grew between them. Sollux couldn't move, he was only staring at the two before Eridan spoke.

"You're.. Sollux and my genetics.. And wwere to raise you? Wwhy us?" His voice was hoarse like he couldn't comprehend what was going on with this. He didn't know whether or not to believe this was really here right now and happening. Amora snorted and crossed her arms.

"It's not like im going to be such a burden. From what I've been told, you two need something to focus on besides your crazy alone time and random games or coding." She chimed, her voice sounded like a bell but had a slight falter in it. Sollux was the first to notice. She had the slightest lisp like his but hers was far less noticeable. It was only then that Sollux actually stopped and looked at the young girl, she was small, looking to be only 4 or 5 sweeps old. He wondered a moment why she chose to look so young but he didn't comment. She wore odd clothing, her jeans were tight on her legs, the color a deep violet purple and her shoes were black and white striped converse. Her shirt had the Gemini sign laced together with the Aquarius sign in their own colors, half her shirt a deep violet the other a mustard yellow with.. A snicker broke from Sollux, noting the stupid scarf hanging loosely around her neck. He couldn't help it. She resembled them both so much it was hard not to believe she was both part of Eridan and Sollux.

"Tho.. What do we do with you? Take you home? Are we thuppothed to move in together now? They think fithh breath and I can acthually get along to raithe you?" Sollux finally spoke, watching the young troll before looking to Eridan. He had stood back up with his hand under his chin as he thought before Feferi came back with a young boy trailing behind her quietly.

"Well? Are you two going to glub here all day or take her home? Sollux you should stay with Eridan! His hive has more space!" Feferi chimed softly before tugging the small boy with her off, seeming like she couldn't wait to get back to her own hive. Eridan and Sollux exchanged glances before they sighed.

"Wwell she has a point. Go get your shit and then head over to my place okay?" Eridan muttered and looked at Amora. "And I suppose you just come wwith me for noww till Sollux gets back?" He blinked, his violet eyes confused a moment before looking to Sollux a moment.

"Yeah. You take her for now. I'll thee you at your plathe." Sollux muttered before he left, using his psionics to fly him back to his own hive to pack before the begrudging time to spend with Eridan, hoping this wouldn't suck as bad as he was imaging.

**HEY GUYS. SORRY FOR NOT UPLOADING IN SO LONG. DIDN'T THINK ANYONE WAS REALLY LIKING THE STORY TILL I SEEN THE FEW FAVORITES AND FOLLOWERS NOW AND IT GOT ME WANTING TO MAKE THE NEXT CHAPTER :) LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK PLEASE! AND IF YOU THINK I SHOULD CONTINUE THIS ONE OR CREATE A NEW ONE. ALSO IF YOU WANT A CERTAIN CHARACTER TO BE GENETICALLY COMBINED WITH YOUR FAVORITES!**


	6. Homestuck Randomness :33

Sollux groaned as he made it back to his hive, already walking through the door to find his duffle back somewhere stuffed in one of the closets. Finding his favorite red and blue one, he tossed it onto one of the empty desks before looking around at his hive. It was a little messy, all those late nights coding and with pages of pages of numbers had him lacking in cleaning his blocks. With a sigh, he started to clean the hive physically while he used his psionics to pack his duffle bag with a few weeks of clothes, his two good husktops and their chargers along with his cellular devices charger. Shoving his phone in his pocket, he huffed with a nod, looking around his hive now and realizing it was much more put together than how it was when he first got back. With a small sigh, he locked up his hive and using his psionics, headed off to the sea dwellers home.

Eridan was having his own little issue at the moment with cleaning up. He never expected to have someone to his hive anytime soon and even the neat freak himself thought it was messy

There were a few scattered books and some papers laying about that he almost hit himself for leaving around. His hive was all organized and put together. Amora walked in with him and was a bit stunned, looking around the massive hive. On her back was a purple and yellow pinstripe backpack, her hands gripping the straps snuggly while she walked around. Eridan was cussing to himself as he was a hurricane through the hive, cleaning up and grumbling useless words to himself. His face was flushed a faint purple as he worked, the one person he never thought to have over was coming. And soon.

Once everything was neat and clean, Eridan set up two rooms, the one connecting to his would be Sollux's and the other that was right across from the two rooms was larger, almost as large as Eridan's room and Sollux's combined. He got a recooprecoon set up in there along with a large bed, nodding to it and setting up a few other things before he got sick of working and called one of the robots up. Equius had made him them a while ago after the game ended so they helped him when needing things made. While the drones worked, Eridan sauntered out to find Amora looking into the large aquarium that made up the south wall of his kitchen, many different sorts of fish swimming about and a few sea horses floating around, tails holding onto some coral while others pass. He seen the smile on her lips in the reflection and he couldn't help but smile at it himself.

"Mr. Ampora? Would it be rude of me to call you dad?" Amoras voice suddenly rang out softly, her eyes still on the moving fish and water as she waited for his answer.

Eridan didn't see that coming. He rubbed the back of his head a moment before nodding and saying a soft "Not at all" and he walked closer to her. She turned to him and he pulled the young troll into a soft embrace, chuckling against her hair.

"In fact, I think you should call me that, its much better than Mr. Ampora." He teased to her softly and a smile broke out across the younger trolls lips while hugging him back before she pulled her back pack off. He nodded to the other rooms, both talking about games and what the other liked when Eridan brought up the cross-hairs weapon, Amora almost ran to find it. They ran around together a while before Sollux got there, enjoying their time together with idle tag and hide and seek before one game of cop and robber got a little out of hand and a certain female troll was left hanging for her life onto a metal bar while her violet blooded father tried desperately to reach her and pull her back into the safety of his arms.

Sollux floated over to the highbloods house, grumbling to himself about the things for this. As soon as he spotted the violet hive, he sped up a bit, coming within a few feet of the hive before he heard a small yelp and the sound of metal groaning as though it was about to snap under the weight of something it was not meant to hold. Zooming up, he found Amora hanging from one of the metal bars of Eridans balcony on his hive. With ease, he slipped his hands under the young girls knees and arms and lifted her up before setting her down safe on the balcony, set down on his own feet and glared at them both.

"What the fuck were you thinking fithfathe? Thee could have fallen!" He growled, blue and red crackles of his psionics flashed between his horns. Eridan rolled his eyes and Amora frowned, walking up to Sollux. She wrapped her arms around the taller males waist and buried her face against his stomach, barely able to hear the faint "thank you daddy.." before Sollux's anger washed away. He looked down at the small female, his eyes a bit wide before they softened and he moved, dropping his duffle bag and his hands rested on her back as he rubbed small circles around it.

"shh.." he murmured faintly once before moving on his knees and hugging her more securely.

Eridan watched in silence, smiling all the while before he walked over and knelt beside them both.

"Maybe this arrangement will really work out, huh?"

_**So I wanna say thank you ;w; all you people. So many views w you make me wanna continue writing just to see who reads the next chapter ;w; thank you. Please though, seriously XD i need people to add for other mix trolls. Help a girl out?**_


End file.
